Over Emotional
by Crybaeby
Summary: "Fucking security cameras? When the fuck can they afford that shit but not good quality vending machines?" Nathan squealed. Nathan/OC


**I haven't written in forever and I just got done watching all five seasons of Misfits. So here it is :) enjoy!**

* * *

"Wot?" Melanie looked up from her magazine to see Nathan grabbing his junk through his jumper.

"I said I've got this itchy feeling in my balls. Maybe my penis, too." Nathan's face scrunched as he squeezed.

"It's probably an STD." Alisha shrugged as she slumped in her love seat.

"Hopefully." Melanie corrected.

" _That's_ hurtful." Nathan exclaimed in mock pain. "I'd never wish anything negative upon _you_."

Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Come on, take a look at it." Nathan began unzipping his jumpsuit.

"Do _not_ whip your cock out or I swear to god I'll beat your ass." Curtis threatened.

"Maybe I'd _want_ that." Nathan spun around and wiggled his butt.

Curtis scoffed and sat back against his love seat as well.

"Seriously," Nathan continued, "It itches like I've got the chicken pox down there."

"You should probably see a doctor." Simon uttered.

"Oh, I don't have time for that." Nathan waved his hand.

"Ya a homeless wif no job. Ya have _loads_ ah time." Kelly said.

"Always personal with you." Nathan swatted his hand in her direction while placing a hand on her hip. "Why can't Melanie do her emotional thing and bring a doctor here instead?"

"Why can't you just go to one instead of being a lazy prick?" Melanie challenged as she flipped a page in her magazine.

Nathan plopped down beside her on the couch. "Ah come on, sweetie. If it turns out I'm clean, I'll let you go for a joy ride." He winked.

Melanie turned to look Nathan in the eye; although the sun was kind of getting in the way of that. " _Ew_."

The group collectively chuckled while Nathan gave off a scoff in actual pain this time.

"Now that's just _rude_. Offer revoked for you."

* * *

It's been over a month now.

A month of community service.

A month since the storm.

A month since they've killed _two_ probation workers (And others).

A month since Melanie could control other people's emotions.

One Month.

"One month." Melanie uttered while picking up trash.

"Yes, that quite a long time to refrain from sex." Nathan piped up. Melanie groaned. "It's okay if you choose not to have sex. Everyone can choose to be a prude every once in a while."

Melanie swung her trash picker back and hit Nathan in the shin.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" Nathan jumped back. "You see that? She's so violent. She's almost as violent as Kelly over here."

Kelly gave him a punch, too.

"Ow! Stop it!"

"But it has been a month. It doesn't feel like it because of all the shit we've been through." Curtis agreed.

"Oh, yeah. All that lying, killing, and snooping around really makes time go by." Nathan swung his trash picker over his shoulder.

"Don't forget the dying." Alisha muttered.

"Ah, how could I ever forget _that_. It's not like I was buried alive or anything."

"Ya were dead when they buried ya." Kelly corrected.

"I was _healing_ when they buried me."

"Either _way_ ," Melanie stated. "Time's just been goi-."

The group stopped just as Melanie did.

"Wot?" Alisha blinked.

"Is that our probation worker?" Melanie pointed near the lake. "Is he fucking someone under the trees?"

"Wot?" The group huddled up behind her to get a closer look.

Sure enough, there he was, shoving his hips in and out of a tall, tanned woman pressed up against the hard bark of a tree; breathing heavily and gripping onto him.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted.

The group cocked their heads towards him; horrified.

"That's public indecency!" Nathan continued. "Don't you have any shame!?"

Shaun looked back at them; as well as his girlfriend, who quickly unraveled her legs from around him and pulled up her knickers.

"Nathan, are ya _crazy_!" Kelly pulled him behind the concrete wall that would shield them all from Shaun. "He'll make our lives a' livin' Hell!"

"Uh, if you haven't already noticed, he's a _probation worker_ , he's already makin our lives a livin' hell!" Nathan argued.

"Well pullin shit like this isn't going to make anythin' better!" Melanie countered.

"Hey, you lot!" Shaun shouted as he abruptly appeared behind them. They spun around to a red faced Shaun. "Back to the community center. _Now_."

* * *

"Alright, I'm gonna put it this way: You don't tell anyone you saw that, and I won't make your lives a livin Hell." Shaun stated in his office.

The group awkwardly stood by the cabinets in the room.

"Ha! Nice try there. I already explained to them you already make our lives a living Hell. Next threat." Nathan snorted.

Kelly slapped the back of his shoulder.

"Okay, how about this: I call the police and tell them you all violated your parole as well as _stole_ from the community center and have you all behind bars." Shaun threatened. "And I know for a _fact_ that _you've_ been stealing the booze from here. I could pull up the security camera footage right now if I could."

The group froze.

"Security cameras?" Simon uttered.

"Oh, yeah, we had them installed a while back." Shaun smiled as he clasped his hands together on the desk. "I'd say about two weeks back."

Simon coughed and scrunched himself up. Melanie and Kelly glanced towards him. He began to visibly shake.

"There's no need for _that_." Nathan snorted as he waved his hand as if to strike a deal. "Yoor secret is safe with me, ya hear? No, not just me," he rested his hands on the desk and smiled, " _all_ of us. Isn't that right, gang?"

The group collectively and verbally agreed.

Shaun's smile never left his face. "I'm glad you've come to an understanding. Now get the fuck outta my office."

The second the door closed, the group immediately began to look around the center to see if the cameras _were real._ And sure enough, there were the little black balls containing the cameras connected to the ceiling above them; watching their every move. The group then ran to the lockers.

"Fucking _security cameras?_ When the _fuck_ can they afford _that_ shit but not good quality vending machines?" Nathan squealed.

"Are you _really_ thinking about that?" Curtis snapped.

"Oh, no. I'm also thinking about the fact that there's probably videos of me wanking off with my own sock, what the _fuck_ do you think I'm _really_ thinking about? I was just trying to lighten up the mood!" Nathan jumped at this as his face turned red.

"Shut up!" Melanie yelled. "Just shut up for once in your life, _shit_." She placed her hand on her forehead.

"Simon? Simon, are you awright?" Kelly questioned to Simon as he was stiff on the bench with his eyes wide and his face pale. He swallowed and shook his head no.

"Th-they'll see if they ever pull up the tapes…they'll see what I did to Sally…They'll _know_." He whispered.

"They _won't_ know." Alisha corrected. "We'll just _get_ the tapes and erase them right?" She looked around for comfirmation.

"Tha sounds _too_ simple." Kelly crossed her arms.

"Why can't you think positively for _once_ , Kelly. I bet it _is_ that easy." Nathan assured. "I'm here _all_ night, I could easily snoop into the office and pull the security camera tapes out and smash them to bits."

"You _do realize_ that they're not actually tapes, right?" Melanie cocked a brow.

"How do _you_ know that?" Nathan challenged.

"Because this isn't _fucking nineteen ninty-six,_ ya twat!" Melanie snapped. "These are all electronic and probably on his computer."

" _Again_ , I'll sneak into his office, go on his computer, and erase _all_ the tapes. Easy Peasy!" Nathan shrugged.

"How do you know there isn't a password on his computer?" Curtis questioned.

Nathan threw his hands in the air. "Oh you guys are just making things _so_ difficult!"

"We're being _realistic_ , Nathan. If they catch _any_ of us, we're _all_ going down." Melanie explained. "Don't you know that?"

"Wot, you fink if they catch Simon, he'll rat on us?" Kelly's toned turned threatening.

"I didn't say that." Melanie started; putting her hands up in defense. The room immediately took a menacing vibe.

"Oh that's exactly what you said." Nathan egged on as he pointed at her. "You think ol' Barry here's a _rat_."

"Let me expl-."

"How do we know _you_ won't rat us out, huh?" Curtis added. "How do we know if they take you into questioning you won't rat us out?"

"Are you seriously-?"

"You probably _would_ rat us out, Melanie. You aren't exactly-." Alisha began.

"Just _shut up all of you!"_ Melanie snapped. Just as she did so, an indigo smoke ring flew from out of her body to those around; shutting everyone up and calming them down as well. Melanie groaned; pinching the bridge of her nose. "I didn't _say_ any of that. I _know_ none of you are _rats_. I'm just sayin' it's going to come down on _us_ as a whole in the end."

"Well you could have explained that to us in the first place." Alisha stated. "And I really want to yell at you for using your power on us but I'm too calm for that."

"I'm still learning how to control it." Melanie insisted. "Let's just get changed and go home, yeah? Nathan'll figure what to do with the computers."

The group nodded and slumped off.

* * *

 **Sorry it was a bit slow guys! It'll pick up soon :D Thanks for reading! R &R!**


End file.
